<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HE'S NOT FAKE, HE'S REAL! by faeryracha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004360">HE'S NOT FAKE, HE'S REAL!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryracha/pseuds/faeryracha'>faeryracha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Jisung simp, Lee Minho/Lee Know mention only, M/M, Possessive Hwang Hyunjin, hyunsung are disgustingly inlove, model!hyunjin x office worker jisung, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryracha/pseuds/faeryracha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Jisung is very much inlove with his professional model boyfriend, except no one believes him and his friends try their best effort to set him up in real dates... well until they were proven wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HE'S NOT FAKE, HE'S REAL!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to rin who didn't know i write skz ship pairings HAHAHA love you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tapping away in his cubicle all day, even during lunch, Jisung manages to finish half the work he’s been given. Who would’ve thought Han Jisung could work so diligently as an office worker in a sales department? Han Jisung, albeit his loud and cheeky personality, it’s also that kind of charm that makes him perfect for the job.</p><p> </p><p>Except, next to his cubicle, a certain co-worker sneakily slips a paper onto his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung looks at his colleague, Changbin, with a suspicious gaze before flipping the paper. In it was a number and a person named ‘Lee Minho’ was written.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin earned a glare from the former, “What’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>He dismissed the look of disbelief from Jisung and says, “You should really get laid, man. I swear he’s a great guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, I can vouch for him. He’s a cat dad. You’ll like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, one of his seniors, Bang Chan spoke behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, we all carefully screened him together to make sure he’s not a jerk,” added Seungmin who just got back from another round of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Even one of the interns, Jeongin, who he’s gotten closer to nowadays gave his opinion about it too. “That’s right, Jisung sunbae! He’s a hyung I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Tailing behind him is Felix nodding his head in agreement holding two bagels in one hand and what looked like a boiled egg in another.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung couldn’t help letting out an exasperated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you guys that I already have a boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure, tell us all about him. The professional model boyfriend you were daydreaming.”</p><p> </p><p>The group surrounding him started to disperse with a look that says that they don’t believe him.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a light pat on his back, “Sure you do.” And Bang Chan returned to his own cubicle.</p><p> </p><p>Felix left a bagel and the boiled egg he was holding on Jisung’s desk. His gaze looking at him pitifully, with a playful grin displaying on his face, he left Jisung to his own dilemma.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung groaned and chased after them with words, “But it’s true!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The thing about Han Jisung’s boyfriend is that he really IS a professional model. Hwang Hyunjin who’s the hottest model in the industry right now is slaying every runway he’s ever walked on. That meant it’s harder to talk about his boyfriend’s identity publicly. Even so, Han Jisung never denied his boyfriend to anyone and would proudly tell them that his boyfriend is a successful model. Han Jisung is the biggest simp for his pretty boyfriend. If it involves his boyfriend, Han Jisung just doesn’t shut up. Of course, this prompted people to be hesitant, or most of the time downright not believing his words.</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin met during their last year in high school. Cliché as it may sound but Hwang Hyunjin was the face-slapping handsome boy who just transferred in the middle of the school year. Every girl in their class were interested in Hwang Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>At the time Han Jisung really hated Hwang Hyunjin. He hated his face to be precise and judged the boy all too poorly based on looks alone.</p><p> </p><p>(of course, Han Jisung had been an immature teenage boy on puberty back then who had not learnt how to properly express his feelings yet)</p><p> </p><p>They argued a lot. Han Jisung would always have a snickering comment from time to time to piss the hell out of Hwang Hyunjin and the latter was the kind of guy who didn’t back down and entertained all of Jisung’s snide remarks that in turn would end up biting him back in the ass.</p><p> </p><p>It got so bad at one point that they had to throw punches at each other. Both of them were punished for it and had to sweep the school yard for a week.</p><p> </p><p>During their sweeping sessions after school, Han Jisung never said anything or even made a noise. The silence drove Hwang Hyunjin mad.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you being so quiet now?” Hwang Hyunjin grumbled one day.</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung looked at him blankly and shrugged. “Don’t wanna get in trouble again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin somehow managed to figure out that something was not quite alright at home for Han Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>He’s the observing kind of guy that Hwang Hyunjin. Hyunjin would always notice Han Jisung, not because the guy always found a way to ruin his day but because the guy always seemed so lonely whenever he wasn’t sending Hyunjin an insult in his way. He preferred the kind of light that the boy would have on his face whenever he fought with Hyunjin. So, when Han Jisung didn’t bully him anymore and their interactions became less and less, Hyunjin was undeniably worried for him.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Hwang Hyunjin finally found where the boy runs off to during lunch breaks. He didn’t approach Han Jisung at first and continued to observe him for days. Hyunjin notices a lot of things.</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung would always have a notebook or a pad on him all the time and sits under the shades of the trees in the school’s garden. Han Jisung never ate lunch. Han Jisung would sometimes fall asleep and he would hear the faint sound of snoring. Han Jisung wore glasses whenever he was drawing on the notebook to perfect the little details (Hwang Hyunjin notes that the boy looked cute in them). Han Jisung sometimes jams to a music Hyunjin couldn’t hear because he was wearing headphones.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin got tired of observing.</p><p> </p><p>He finally approaches the boy his back turned to him. Today, Han Jisung was drawing something on his notepad again. Hyunjin peeks over it and was stunned by what he saw.</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung was sketching a detailed close up of his face.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt the presence behind him and knocked off the headset on his head. He was surprised to find Hyunjin standing there peeking over his shoulders and on his drawing. He scrambled to put it away, his neck all the way up to his ears flushed from the embarrassment. Hwang Hyunjin thinks it’s endearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you put it away?” Hyunjin was the first to break the awkward stare down between them.</p><p> </p><p>“W-HAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Han Jisung obnoxiously yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin flopped beside Han Jisung who remained seated through the whole ordeal. He sat down so they could meet eye to eye.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been drawing that? It’s really detailed.”</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung just stares flabbergasted at Hyunjin who brushed it off and talked to him casually.</p><p> </p><p>“I like to draw too.”</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung scowled at him, “You must be terrible at it too.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the blatant insult, a look of relieve settles on Hwang Hyunjin’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t even seen it you asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung hugged the notepad to his chest and seethed at him. “I don’t need to see it to know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mind me and do your thing. I’m just gonna catch a good fresh air here.”</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung glared at Hwang Hyunjin. “You! Are you not gonna say something about what you saw?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, I asked you how long you’ve been drawing my face,” Hyunjin says with an annoying teasing grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so full of yourself. Aren’t you creeped out? Or getting goosebumps with what you saw?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? I’m more surprised that you’d draw me of all people knowing that you hate me,” Hyunjin responded.</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung avoided his gaze and opened his notepad. The drawing of Hyunjin’s face out in the open now. He realized simply that it’s too late now to feel shame.</p><p> </p><p>“I definitely hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t leave Han Jisung alone. It was annoying at first and Han Jisung would always feel embarrassed around Hwang Hyunjin, but somehow, he couldn’t make the latter go away even when he hurled insults his way every day. Hyunjin would always notice Han Jisung and Hyunjin noticed him a lot more each passing day.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin learned more about Han Jisung past his obnoxious first impression of him and Han Jisung learned that he never really truly hated the former as he thought he did and somehow, they formed an unlikely friendship. Hyunjin knew more about Han Jisung more than anyone else and Jisung didn’t have to hide the faces he’s drawn and the lyrics he writes on his notebook.</p><p> </p><p>It was the typical enemies turned best friends trope.</p><p> </p><p>Until it didn’t, of course. Hwang Hyunjin figures out why he’s always noticed Han Jisung and Jisung realized that he may have always been into the pretty boy since the first time he saw him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“JISUNG-AH~ I’M HOOMEE. WHERE ARE YOU?”</p><p> </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin scanned the room of his shared apartment with Han Jisung and found the latter lazily laying on the sofa. Jisung’s eyes not leaving the national geographic documentary playing on youtube.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin glared at the small device. “Not even looking at your boyfriend when he just got back after 2 weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin walked to Jisung and flopped on top of him, the phone falling from the latter’s hand. “Do you like what you were watching better than me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Get your tall ass body off top me!”</p><p> </p><p>The two sat upright. Hyunjin pulled Jisung to seat on his lap. Jisung’s hand run through Hyunjin’s soft locks. Jisung liked it longer, he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pampers kisses on Jisung’s cheeks to his neck. The action made Jisung flush. Hyunjin pouts at him. Jisung’s eyes trembled looking at them. He’s very weak when it comes to Hyunjin’s pout, particularly his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung decides to kiss everywhere on Hyunjin’s face except his lips. He likes to tease him because he’d see him pout again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunnie-ah, remember my friend Changbin?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung kisses the side of Hyunjin’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin lets out a quiet growl at the name, “What about that friend of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t think-” Jisung kisses Hyunjin’s nose, “that you’re real” he kisses the side of his lips next.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blocks Jisung’s lips, “Han Jisung, it’s either you fuck me right now or you keep talking.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Jisung’s turn to pout now. He didn’t know how to pacify this boyfriend of his when he tells Hyunjin what happened to him the other day.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung coughed before saying anything. He needed to reserve the ‘fucking’ offer a little bit later after he gets this out of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You know about my friends at work.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rests his head on Jisung’s shoulder. “I know all of your friends from what you tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they won’t believe me when I tell them I have a boyfriend already. They think you’re just in my imagination.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm really?” Hyunjin responds while he planted kisses on Jisung’s neck again.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung scowled, “They told me I needed to get laid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, yeah? I agree.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung turned to look at his boyfriend blankly who’s obviously occupied with feeling him under his clothes. He pulled out a certain paper from his pockets and handed it to Hyunjin. He glared at him and Hyunjin read the content of the paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Minho? Who’s that and why do you have his number?”</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung sighed, “They tried to set me up with him and went as far faking going to lunch together and I ended up having an awkward lunch with the guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>He crumbled the paper and tore it apart. “Aren’t they taking this too far?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s hold on Jisung tightened. He massaged his temple before coming to a decision. “Let me meet them.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked at Hyunjin in surprise. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s have lunch. I’ll give you my schedule so you can reserve a private room in a restaurant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’re serious?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin growled, “You know what, I’ll call Yeji instead. Let’s have lunch at her restaurant. It’s the best in Seoul. They’ll like the food there. Tell them it’s my treat.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s heart pounded. “Wha-what about your career?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re your friends. If they cared about you this much then I think they can shut up and keep it a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung felt uncertain. Little glimpses could potentially ruin a person’s career. In the world they lived in being openly gay people in a relationship received a lot of criticism. Jisung and Hyunjin have made it this far in their relationship without being found out by the media. He’s afraid of resentful criticism the most.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin held Han Jisung’s face between his hands. “Don’t overthink it too much.”</p><p> </p><p>His touch had so much familiarity in it and it calmed his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“This much wouldn’t hurt, Han Jisung. You deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind, my welcoming home gift shouldn’t be delayed any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>A laugh escaped Jisung’s lips and Hyunjin captured the lips his missed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“When you said you’d treat us to lunch,” Bang Chan looked around the place and tried to keep himself from gaping like Jeongin.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect this,” Seungmin finished. He furrows his eyebrows at Han Jisung. Is this guy rich? Seungmin thinks. The restaurant they just entered was one of the high-end restaurants in Seoul and it’s hard to schedule a table for this place without waiting for a year and Han Jisung managed to get a table, no a private room at that in just a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung! You didn’t tell us you were rich?” Jeongin says as he takes a seat facing the view provided by the private room.</p><p> </p><p>Felix giggles beside Jeongin and shook his head at the enthusiastic maknae.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you guys it’s his treat,” says Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>“The boyfriend you were talking about? Where is he?” Changbin retorts as he looks around.</p><p> </p><p>Bang Chan sighs and hits Changbin under the table and sent the latter a disapproving look.</p><p> </p><p>The people in the table conversed as they wait. They put the boyfriend topic at the back burner for now as they ordered and talked amongst themselves. The place was really worth of its title being Seoul’s best.</p><p> </p><p>“Jisungie, is he really coming?” Seungmin finally brings up the topic.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung fidgeted in his seat. Just where are you, Hwang Hyunjin?! He thinks as his palm become sweaty.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re already at our second serving, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jisung-ah, it’s really okay if he’s not real. You don’t have to go this far,” Changbin says.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung couldn’t take it anymore and slammed at the table. “HE’S NOT FAKE, HE’S REAL!”</p><p> </p><p>The doors burst open and two people came inside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here. I’m sorry the photoshoot took too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwang Hyunjin entered the private room with his sister, Hwang Yeji in tow.</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung whipped his head to Hyunjin’s direction. Hyunjin approached him in no time. The taller planted a kiss on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin scanned the faces present in the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hwang Hyunjin?!” it was Seungmin who reacted first.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t enough seats for all of them so, Hyunjin sat on Jisung’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>Yeji noticed this and started to move. “Ah! Jisung oppa, I’ll bring another chair for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need, Yeji.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pulled the still standing Jisung to seat on his lap. Yeji understanding the situation just sighed and left the private room. He’s so possessive, Yeji thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung looks back and forth between his friends and Hyunjin behind him. He squirmed at the predicament he found himself in. Hyunjin keeps him steady in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Hwang Hyunjin-”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin cuts him off, “Han Jisung’s very real boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung gulps, “And these are my friends.” Jisung point out everyone as he said their names.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence after the introductions.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin who seems to have finally calmed down after witnessing Han Jisung’s outburst earlier. “I know you really care for Jisung a lot. But I don’t appreciate you all trying to set him up with someone else when he’s already told you he has a boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>After hearing Hyunjin’s words the group’s faces supported a guilty and sorry look at Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re sorry,” it was Bang Chan who spoke first. “We have no excuse for not listening to Jisung-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“It just didn’t sound so believable whenever he talked about you,” Seungmin added.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Then, is it true that you took him out on a date to Singapore in a private resort?” Jeongin brightened up.</p><p> </p><p>Of all the stories he could tell his colleagues, Hyunjin looks at Jisung when he heard the question.</p><p> </p><p>“You also adopted and sponsored a quokka and named it after him?” Changbin joined the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“It reminded me of him, so I adopted one,” Hyunjin replied.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you really bought him a victoria’s secret lingerie…” Seungmin murmured quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Not everyone caught it because it was almost a whisper but since Seungmin was near Hyunjin and Jisung, Hyunjin heard it.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was flustered and looked at Jisung with wide eyes. He whispered, “you even tell things like that to your friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Felix started wheezing in his seat. Tears were rolling from his eyes from the repressed laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! YOU KNEW!” Seungmin yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes,” Felix croaked out in between laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin glared at him. Felix saw this and said, “I’m sorry it was just so funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” It was Changbin who was glaring at Felix now.</p><p> </p><p>“For how long did you know?” Jeongin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Since college they’ve been disgustingly in love like that. I was even there when Hyunjin proposed to Jisung in Malaysia.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone at the table gaped at Felix. Their gazes turned to Jisung in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>“PROPOSED?”</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, Jisung!” It was Bang Chan who congratulated first. “You too Hyunjin-ssi.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin awkwardly coughed, “I’m really sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. I’m sorry for doubting you, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for setting up Jisungie.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shoot Felix daggers.</p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s my revenge for all those times in college, man. I was the one who suffered the most with the both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix meant it as a joke and offered them a peace sign. Hyunjin sighed at their best friend.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation eventually turned to a lighter topic. Felix told the group stories of the three of them during their college days. Everyone listened this time and had a good time exchanging stories and topics to better get to know each other, especially Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt Jisung’s shoulders lighten. Jisung felt liberated.</p><p> </p><p>Underneath the table their hands intertwined in comfort, like the memory of those years ago when they held hands for the first time under the cool shades of their favorite tree.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been so long since i posted anything here on ao3 but i hope you liked this one. it's pure word vomit after i realized im pretty much gay. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>